


Rocking the Boat

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After unable to get over the loss of her husband, Abby Griffin takes her daughter on a cruise to get away from real life. At first, Clarke is completely bored... until she starts hanging out with the ship's crew and meets Lexa, the charming waitress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today Will Be Better, I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. Some story, but probably just a lot of sex.

“I can’t believe you brought me with you.” 

It was quite a sight, Clarke Griffin being more or less dragged by her mother the board the ship. Sure, maybe her mom was going through a rough time but that didn’t mean she had to pull her out of her life. She’d just finished her first year at college and thought that she’d volunteer at the hospital her mom worked at but, clearly, that wasn’t the case. 

“Clarke, please, I need this,” Abby spoke softly, looking into the girl’s eyes and that’s what did it. Clarke begrudgingly walked up the slanted wooden plank and allowed herself to follow the man that had offered to take her things to their cabin. 

/ / / 

The ship had left dock the day before and Clarke had been sitting on the deck, watching the water dreamily as she thought about her life back home. There weren’t too many people she was missing, she figured. Maybe the boy that was trying to win her affections, but he just didn’t know her as well as he thought he did and it exhausted her. And getting too far into those thoughts were depressing her, so she got up and began to explore. 

It wasn’t unusual for Clarke to get into places she wasn’t supposed to. There was a door that stated ‘Employees Only’ and yet, somehow, she thought it would be a good idea to walk in. The quarters were small, but she could hear some commotion from behind one of the doors. Instead of just turning around, her curiosity (and boredom) got the best of her and she pushed open the metal door to see a group of people drinking beer and talking about different things depending on the person. And they were all her age, which was surprising because she just assumed people who worked there were old. 

“Whoa, blondie, should you be in here?” She heard the voice come from her right and quickly spun to see where it came from, a grinning girl with dark hair and dark eyes to match. And in responded, Clarke just shrugged her shoulders and walked in further.

“Sorry, but you run a really boring ship,” she responded, and by that time the room had gone quiet and she felt most eyes on her. It didn’t bother her, not really, but she was looking over the girl who spoke and she seemed impressed with the bluntness. 

“Do we? Well, good thing all I worry about is if it’s actually running at all.” Moving to the side, the stranger pushed past Clarke to shut the door in case anyone was following. 

“You should leave, you know, you could get in trouble. We could get in trouble.” A boy spoke up from the back, a few laughs being heard from around him though he actually looked pretty worried. 

“It’s cool, Monty,” the female said from behind Clarke, pressing her back against the door, “she doesn’t seem like the kind of girl who would go run and tell Kane that his crew is taking a little break to relax from the snotty rich kids that push us around.” 

“Raven, she could---”

“I’m right here,” Clarke chirped up, moving away from the girl who she now knew was called Raven and smiled over at the dark haired boy whom she assumed was Monty. “It’s okay. I’m not planning on telling anyone anything. I just don’t feel like hanging around my mom all day, she’s trying to get over some stuff and there’s literally no one my age around here except, well, you guys.” 

That seemed to do it, because Raven welcomed her with open arms and then offered her a beer that was somehow snuck away from the ship’s supply. After a few hours hanging out with them, and a few beers later, she found out that one of the waitresses was the reason for this. Raven explained to Clarke that her best friend was responsible for all of the fun they were having, because after every one of her shifts she would bring back more alcohol than they were all allowed to have and whatever food they wanted. 

Clarke learned that the crew weren’t allowed the same as the passengers, but it was okay because this girl, she couldn’t remember what Raven called her, she would always vouch for her follow crew members. And, for some reason, that really interested Clarke. 

/ / / 

After a few days, Clarke had her routine. Have breakfast with her mother, sit with her while she read, play a few games and then have lunch. After lunch, that was when they both went off. Clarke would go find her new friends and Abby, well, she wasn’t sure where she went off to but it didn’t matter. 

Even though she heard about the infamous ‘Lexa’ (she finally remembered her name), she almost didn’t believe that she was real. All of these people talked so highly of her, like she was their commander or something, but where was she? Clarke didn’t want to seem annoying, so she never asked, but she finally met her one day coming down from lunch. 

“Who is that?” It came from the back corner of the room from a curly haired beauty that was still dressed in the outfit she was given to work in. A white dress shirt, black dress pants and a loosened tie. Clarke had to make she she wasn’t gawking, because she wasn’t that kind of person. No, Clarke Griffin was respectable and didn’t stare at women like that… but it was hard not to. She had to be Lexa. 

“That Blondie, she’s the one I was telling you about. Come on, Clarke. This is Lexa, our Lord and Saviour.” There was a grin on Raven’s lips as she motioned for Clarke to come in further to meet her supposed ‘best friend’ who was rolling her eyes at the title she was given. But she still looked smug, regardless of how silly it might’ve sounded. And Clarke instantly wanted to wipe the smug look right off of her face. 

“Hi, Clarke Griffin,” she said as she extended a hand. Lexa took it and nodded, shaking it as she stood up from the edge of the bed. She was still smug in the way she looked Clarke over, completely checking her out and not even trying to hide it. It made Clarke’s blood boil, but she just smiled back. 

“Lexa Arbre, it’s nice to meet you, Clarke.” 

It was the way that she said her name --- Clarke couldn’t handle it. The way the K was so clear and sharp, the way her green speckled eyes looked into her own. Well, there was a reason that this Lexa person was so smug. She already had Clarke desperate to hear her name again. 

It was then that Clarke decided: she hated Lexa. She hated the way she said her name, the smugness of everything she did, and she hated the fact that everyone looked up to her like she was some sort of God. There were so many things she hated about her in the few minutes of knowing her. 

However, the thing she hated the most was the way that Lexa looked at her. As if she knew how much Clarke wanted to see her without her clothes on.


	2. Could Be Better

“You’ve been disappearing for the last week, Clarke. We’re going to go do something after lunch, okay? That’s why we’re here! We’re supposed to spent quality time together.” 

It’s not like Abby didn’t disappear herself, but Clarke wasn’t going to mention that. Of course she wasn’t; she was there for her mom, after all. And, in all honesty, she was hoping that the woman was about to introduce her to the man she was probably fooling around with. But her mom didn’t work that fast. 

“Right, okay,” Clarke murmured, nodding her head and glancing upward at her mom, “where are we going?” 

“I think we should get some drinks and sit by the pool. You don’t have a boyfriend, right? Maybe you can pick up some cute boy that’s here with his parents just like you are.” There was a wink given by her mother and Clarke audibly gagged, but quickly laughed after with her mom. She wasn’t going to mention the girl that she absolutely hated, or the people her age that worked on the boat. 

“Sounds good,” she finally said, allowing her mom to lead her back to the cabin to get their bathing suits on. 

It was always a wonder to Clarke that her mom looked so good for her age, even when she was in a simple black one piece and wearing some colourful sheer robe. There was a lot of good qualities about Abby that Clarke saw, and she instantly felt bad for wanting her to find someone nice to romance because she felt like she was betraying her dad. 

But that wasn’t something to dwell on. 

Clarke was dressed in a cute little two piece, white and covering up just the right amount of skin. As the two walked up to the bar where they were going to get their drinks, her face fell. Of course Lexa was there, wearing her stupid uniform and looking at Clarke like she was undressing her in her mind. 

“How can I help you two gorgeous ladies?” Lexa questioned, winking at Abby and enjoying the angered look that was on Clarke’s face as she watched her mom giggle and blush. God, how desperate was she for attention? Instantly, the thought made Clarke feel bad for getting jealous over her mother. Not that she was jealous, right? Lexa was the most annoying person she had ever met. 

“What’s the sweetest thing around here? I’m not sure if I’m ready to taste alcohol just about now.” There was laughter from both Abby and Lexa, and then Lexa turned to Clarke and nodded her head toward her. 

“Well, I think your sister here is the sweetest thing around here but I could also offer you Sex on the Beach.” Clarke rolled her eyes at the stupid line, breathing in deeply. How fucking cliche was Lexa going to be? Even Abby looked like she was about to laugh at that point, but that stupid smug look was still on the waitress/bartender/whatever’s face. 

“That sounds nice, thank you,” Abby said, shaking her head a little in disbelief but was kind of enjoying the fact that this random girl was hitting on her daughter. It was weird, yeah, and she was pretty sure Clarke was totally straight except for a few weird circumstances. “Clarke, I’m going to go get us a spot, will you bring the drinks with you?” 

“Mom, please---”

“Oh, come on Clarke, if I don’t get them now they’ll be gone!” And before Clarke could say anything, Lexa decided to chime in. “She’s right, Clarke. You better go off, ma’am, I’ll make sure this girl here doesn’t get into too much trouble.” 

With that, Abby left laughing to herself and leaving a very perturbed looking Clarke. Her brows were furrowed and she was looking over Lexa with disdain. What the hell was her problem? Why would she hit on her mom and then hit on her in the same damn breath? The girl was insufferable and she wanted to storm off and make her mom wait for the drinks but Clarke didn’t trust that Lexa would do something even worse. 

“Your mom’s hot, Clarke,” Lexa finally said, breaking the silence and some of the tension. Well, maybe not. The comment did make Clarke’s nostrils flare as she crossed her arms over her chest, realizing just how bare she was in Lexa’s vision. 

“What’s taking so long? Why aren’t you making our drinks?” She didn’t even want to respond to Lexa’s comments, leaning forward onto her tip toes and trying to look past Lexa’s shoulder to see if anyone was making them instead. 

“I’m not the bartender, Clarke. I just take the orders… and I’m not really feeling like giving you the drinks just yet. Besides, look --- Raven seems to be talking to your mom right now. And they seem to be having quite the conversation. Looks riveting, doesn’t it?” As she went on and on, Clarke’s eyes moved to catch sight of the dark haired girl talking to her mom as she set out towels. It took everything in her not to run over and snap, because Raven was her friend, right? This couldn’t have been some huge plan, right? 

“Please, just give me the drinks and I’ll go save Raven from hearing all about the double bypass surgery my mom did last week. She’s your best friend, right? You wouldn’t want her suffering at the hands of Abby Griffin.” 

Leaning in a little, Lexa just shrugged her shoulders and rose an eyebrow. “You know,” she started, giving a bright and charming grin. “I think that’s why she’s over there. She’s my best friend, and she’s giving me a well placed distraction so I can tell you that I’m about to take my break and you should really not worry about the Sex on the Beach when I can go fuck you back in the supply closet over there.” 

“Excuse me?” Was she really talking to her like that? As if she was some stupid girl who would be so easy to just go off with her and… do things. No way in hell was she going to do that. “Who do you think you are? What makes you think that I would want to have sex with you?”

“The first time you met me, you were looking at me like a piece of meat. And every day since then. We only have three weeks left of this cruise.” 

“You’re insane. I’m not going to sleep with you, Lexa!” Clarke’s fists clenched as they fell to her sides, ready to walk off but then she stopped herself for some unknown reason and watched as Lexa removed herself from behind the bar and just brushed past her. And before she knew it, she was following her. In her mind it was to yell at her without anyone listening, or her mother seeing, but she was curious as to what she was doing. 

“Where are you going!?” She questioned, following her down a hallway and then to a room… with the word ‘Supply’ on it. “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

Opening the door, Lexa slipped in and was happy to see Clarke follow her in. 

“I’m just letting you know right now, Lexa, that this isn’t happening. I’m just giving you a piece of my mind. You think you’re so --- hot, don’t you? I know you do! It’s embarrassing, you have no respect for anyone…” She was slowly cut off with a laugh, Lexa just tilting her head and looking over her. There was a softness to her face, a little smugness but it was still gentle. It threw the blonde off for sure, because she didn’t know how to react to it. Why was she looking at her like that? 

“Clarke, you walked into this room with me. Are you telling me that you’re not soaking at the thought of my fingers inside you right now?” Lexa questioned, her voice soft as she began to walk up to the girl and laughed a little as she backed up into the shelf full of life jackets. 

“You’re so… wrong,” she responded lightly, looking over Lexa and shaking her head. If this was going to happen, it would be on her own terms. If Lexa thought she had the upper hand, she was going to prove her wrong. Gripping the brunette’s wrist, she pulled her hand down against her crotch and looked into her green eyes. 

“You’re going to finger me until I cum and then I’m going to leave here. Not because I think you’re cute or because I’m falling for your lackluster charm, but because I’m fucking horny.” Pulling her hand closer to her heat, Lexa swallowed thickly and the smugness finally fell from her face. A hot breath left the waitress before she just nodded, listening to Clarke’s words very clearly as her fingers pressed down against the outline of her swollen bud, the pad of her middle finger circling it slowly. 

“Don’t expect me to return the favour, Lexa,” she husked out, though she was wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her closer. Mostly for support. As her finger worked against the nylon fabric, Clarke’s hips twisted in need and Lexa was finding it a little hard to breathe. “Keep going. Touch me. Fuck me.” 

It was those last two words that really made Lexa realize what was happening. She was leaning in to kiss Clarke but the blonde just tilted her head and avoided her lips. Her back ached as part of the shelf dug into it, but she was finally getting off. 

Those talented fingers dipped beneath the waistband of the bikini, a long stroke of both her fingers sliding along her wet slit and went to use that arousal to coat her clit, pressing down and stroking in long circles. Clarke’s throat was trying to hold back a moan, but she couldn’t help it. Lexa stayed silent, pressing Clarke further into the shelf with her head on her shoulder. 

“Keep going,” she whimpered a little; it was the closest thing to a praise. The circles were so slow and Clarke needed more. She was desperate for release, her pussy clenching with each circle of her clit. It was getting harder and harder not to make noise, especially when the movements quickened. Her bottom were going to be a mess by that time, arousal dripping from her entrance and being caught by the material. 

“In… inside me. God, Lexa, just fuck me!” Her voice was demanding and all Lexa could do was let out a little chuckle, as if there was something she knew that Clarke didn’t. Which was true, but she just pulled her head back and looked into her eyes. The minute their eyes met, Lexa’s two fingers plunged into the bossy blonde which caused a little squeak of pleasure. If she wanted to be fucked, then Lexa would give that. 

Her fingers were pumping in and out of her pussy a little roughly, every now and then her thumb brushing up against her clit. The way that Clarke’s walls clenched around her fingers was definitely making her pants a little tighter, but this was about Clarke. Lexa wasn’t a selfish lover, and never once did she have someone take over like she was. 

“Gonna cum. Stretch me, give me another finger---Lexa, do it, please,” she whimpered, desperately clinging onto the person she hated. And she did, because having Clarke begging her was going to get even harder (literally) if she decided to tease her. And it was quite clear that this was a selfish act on Clarke’s side. Adding a third finger was more difficult than she thought, but Clarke was crying out and it was the most beautiful thing that Lexa had ever heard. 

Her body was humming with pleasure, and all Clarke wanted was to get Lexa to make her cum over and over again. She felt so dirty hooking up with some girl she only knew for a few days but the way she caused her pussy to spasm the way it was, she didn't want it to stop. 

“God---oh my----shit, fuck---yes!” 

The added pain with the pleasure caused Clarke to cry out, hips twitching as there was a little flood of her juices coating Lexa’s fingers as she pumped them thoroughly. She didn’t stop until she could feel the pulses of Clarke’s orgasm coming to an end. Finally, she pulled her fingers from beneath her bathing suit and licked the girl’s wetness off. 

It took a few moments for Clarke to catch her breath, Lexa giving her the silence she needed before she opened her mouth but Clarke just shook her head and pulled out from the loose trap of Lexa’s body. 

“You weren’t as good as I thought you would be. Your first impressions are very poor, Lexa, unfortunately this isn’t going to happen again,” she stated, going to the door and opening it. Glancing over her shoulder at the gaping brunette, she rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I thought I’d get one good fuck out of this cruise. Guess I was wrong.” 

And with that, Clarke walked out of the supply closet.


End file.
